Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Rider Under the Moonlight
by Yuuyatails
Summary: Natsumi has set out on a journey of her own to forget recent events in her life and replace them with happier memories. On her travels, however, she catches wind of a plot by enemies long since forgotten, and finds that the fate of the multiverse may lie in her hands...
1. Chapter 1

Before the story began, I like to thanks to Ramia K for editing the story.

Anyway here goes the first episode of _Kamen Rider Kivala: Rider Under the Moonlight._

The names of asian people (Japanese included) are in eastern order.

I like to reminds you that I don't own the Kamen Rider series, those are belongs to Toei and Ishimori Production.

_Update (31/5/2015): this chapter has been updated to fixes grammar error._

* * *

Episode 1

The day is so bright and clear.

Deep in the countryside is a small village filled with buildings from eras long past; built from wood and fibers, they've stood for generations. The main method of transport is walking, and few people are concerned with modern fashions. Despite the fact that it is the 21st century, lamps are the preferred method of lighting. Gaudy decorations cover the town square, heralding the arrival of the annual festival celebrating the village's founding.

A woman with long ashen-brown hair enters the busy square, wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt, a marigold short sleeve jacket, denim shorts, and black flats. The rest of her legs were covered by long orange stockings, which stop only a few inches from the hem of the shorts. A pack was slung over her shoulder.

"It seems there's a lot of excitement today...what do you think is going on, Kiva-la?

A petite white bat peeks out of the woman's jacket pocket before flying out and circling the woman's head a few times. A heart shaped crest sat in the middle of it's forehead, large red eyes sitting on either side of it.

"Looks like fun! Maybe we should a stay a while, Natsumi-chan~" Kiva-la looks back at her. "By the way, how long have we been traveling together?"

"Hmm…" Natsumi cocks her head back slightly, looking into the clear sky. Shrugging, she looks back to the small Kivat-bat. "3, maybe 4 months?"

Kiva-la frowns, unamused. "4 months exactly."

"Four months, huh? It sure doesn't feel like it. I feel like it's been a lot longer than that..."

"Hmph!" Huffing, Kiva-la turns away from Natsumi.

Feeling a tug on her left sleeve, Natsumi looks down. A young girl was trying to get her attention.

Kiva-la panics and quickly hides in Natsumi's jacket pocket. Thankfully, it seems the child didn't notice her.

"Sis, can I have a pinwheel?"

"Hm?"

The young girl then points her finger to a stand that has a lot of pinwheels.

"One of those?" Natsumi asked.

The young girl nodded.

"Alright," She and the girl go to the pinwheel shop.

There were many pinwheels on display, all varying in color.

"So…which one do you want?"

"That one." The young girl pointed to a blue one.

After paying, Natsumi kneeled down to be at eye level and gave it to her.

"Thanks." The girl smiled, and Natsumi smiled back.

"Rei!"

"Sis Kari!"

A woman- who looked old enough to be the girl's mother- ran up and hugged the child. "There you are!" She pulled away from the hug and sighed. "Don't wander off like that again, okay? If you had gone into the forest..." Whatever the thought that was beginning was, it wasn't pleasant- so instead the woman turned to face Natsumi.

Now that she was getting a good look at her, she found it interesting how similar they were; the most noticeable difference Natsumi found was the woman's hair color- it was chestnut in comparison to her almost-black hair. It seemed the woman was also noting the similarities- she seemed to be looking over Natsumi much in the same way.

"Are you new in town?"

Natsumi nodded. "I'm a traveler who's just passing through, is all. I was looking for a place to stay tonight when Rei must have mistaken me for you."

"I see...well, at the very least I can thank you for this by giving you a place to stay. There aren't any inns here, since travelers don't come through here very often. By the way- I'm Hisamori Kari." She bows. "This is Joh Rei. I'm her caretaker."

"Hikari Natsumi. It's nice to meet you. As for your offer...thank you. I appreciate that." Though, as kind as it was, it also made the traveller uneasy- the last time she was in a place where people went out of their way to be kind, it didn't end too well. Things got sorted out eventually, but the stop was one she tried to forget about.

Upon realizing that multiple other townsfolk were beginning to stare at Natsumi (who was out of place since everyone knew everybody), Kari decided to save herself some face. "Why don't we continue this conversation inside?"

* * *

It was a short walk from town square to the house Kari and Rei lived in. Like most of the buildings in the village, it was an old house that had certainly seen other days. The front of the house had scratches all over it, and the paint was worn. It was sunset, and while the lights from town square were bright, the woods that enveloped the area gave the home a somewhat foreboding atmosphere.

Once they were settled, the two began talking again, the conversation going late into the night.

"You know, Rei was a lot more sociable several years ago. Nowadays she's a bit shy...you're the first person in a long time that she really opened up to." Kari sighed, looking over at Rei, who was now asleep.

"Why's that?"

"Well," began Kari, who looked down, trying to find the right words for what she was about to explain. "Several years ago, during the annual festival, some demons from the forest attacked. Rei's parents managed to save her by hiding her in a cupboard, but...they weren't as lucky. Even now she has nightmares about it. I just...I worry about her a lot, you know? When she got lost earlier today, I was so afraid something awful happened to her..."

Natsumi reached across the table, setting her hand on Kari's. She wasn't exactly sure what to say in an attempt to console her, but it made her think about something she had lost recently.

* * *

_The clatter of thunder shook the windows. Slow, deep breaths began to get further and further apart. Then...nothing._

* * *

The sound of people screaming in fear tore her from her memories. When the two stepped outside to investigate, all they saw were panicked people running past as smoke rose from town square, the orange light of flames dancing on the rooftops. Kari's eyes widened. "It's the demons!" She bolted inside to grab Rei, but when she came back outside, Natsumi was gone.

* * *

When she got to town square, Natsumi saw the apparent demons firsthand. Kiva-la was flying around now, having rested in the rafters of Kari and Rei's home. "It's the Spider Mutants!"

"Spider Mutants?" Natsumi asked.

"They were created by Golgom! But...what are they doing out here, I wonder?"

"Nothing good, I can tell you that much." The remains of several torches were laying on what was left of a porch. Thankfully, it seemed everyone in the area had managed to get away safely. "I've had enough of this...Kiva-la!" The petite Kivat-bat kissed Natsumi on the forehead before flying into her hands.

"Henshin!"

Natsumi become consumed in a blossom of hearts as she transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva-la.

"This has gone far enough!"

The Spider Mutants turned around to see the silhouette of the heroine standing with rapier drawn against the raging inferno, the glow of the red eyes of her helmet piercing them like daggers.

"You! You're hiding it from us, aren't you?" Exclaimed one of the mutants, who, surprisingly, could speak.

"Hiding what?"

"She's playing dumb with us!" Exclaimed one. "Let's kill her!" Shouted the other.

Charging forward, Natsumi tore through the webbing that was spit at her, then slashed two of the Spider Mutants as she ran by. Stopping in front of the the third one, she held the blade out to her side as the pair of mutants fell over and exploded.

The remaining Spider Mutant began backing away before turning and running in fear. "I don't care about the artifact anymore! Don't kill me!"

It was too late.

Large wings sprouted from Natsumi's back as she dashed forward, the wings lifting her off the ground and causing her to glide. The Kiva-la Saber became enveloped in a bright, violet energy before she swooped past, cutting through the last Spider Mutant like he was nothing. Landing on the ground, she sheathed her weapon as the wings dissipated, the monster falling over and exploding.

A large gust of wind kicked up around her, sucking the oxygen out of the fires in the village and causing them to die down.

The next morning, outside the gate of the village

"Leaving already?" Asked Kari.

"I have to." Natsumi looked over the town, which had already begun reconstruction. "I have a lot of traveling left to do."

"Well, that's too bad." Said Kari disappointedly.

Rei ran up, holding a lucky charm. She held it out, offering it to her as a parting gift. "Sis Natsumi, this is for you."

"Eh? But…"

"Promise me you'll beat those monsters?" Rei smiled. The girl was sharper than she looked.

Smiling back, Natsumi accepted the gift. "I promise." Stowing it in her pocket, she stood up. "You know, I really hate to leave so soon, but..."

"Don't worry. We'll always welcome you back if you visit again!" Kari smiled.

With that, Natsumi turned and began walking down the road, planning to leave the world once she was out of sight.

"Goodbye, Sis Natsumi!" Called Rei after her.

Once she was sure no one could see them, Kiva-la called up a dimensional veil.

Before she stepped through, Kiva-la tugged on Natsumi's sleeve. Once she had gotten her attention, she rested on her shoulder.

"Natsumi-chan, you know what was weird?"

"Hm?"

"Those mutants were from Dai-Shocker! But...Dai-Shocker was defeated years ago. Not only that, but they seem to be looking for something. Something called the 'Artifact'."

"Aren't you jumping at ghosts, though? We helped take Dai-Shocker down- what makes you so sure it was them?" Kiva-la flies around to be in front of her companion, looking her in the eyes. "Who else can revive monsters like that? Mutants were created by Golgom, and they were defeated by Kamen Rider Black!"

Natsumi thought for a moment. "Hm...I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious from now on, huh?"

Kiva-la nodded. "Definitely."

"Shall we go?"

"Let's go." The small Kivat-bat rested on Natsumi's shoulder again as Natsumi stepped forward, entering the shimmering gate between worlds before it closed behind them.

* * *

Okay, that's how the story began.

For those who don't know the things about Kamen Rider franchise, here's some keywords for you guys:

**Gorgom**

Gorgom (ゴルゴム) is a cult and criminal group that Kamen Rider Black was facing against. Gorgom was disbanded upon the destruction of the Creation King in the series.

**Spider Mutants**

The Spider Mutants (スパイダーミュータント) are the first pairs of spider-base monsters that are the first enemies of Kamen Rider Black.

**Kamen Rider Black**

Kamen Rider Black (仮面ライダーBLACK) is a hero who battle against Golgom. Originally called Black Sun and is a cyborg made by Golgon, he escaped before the brainwash and fights against them for humanity's freedom. He has the Kingstone of the sun implemented into his body.

**Dai-Shocker and Super Shocker**

Dai-Shocker (大ショッカー) organization is a conglomeration of villain organizations from the Rider multiverse who set into motion a plan to take over all dimensions due to someone providing the means to do so. All the members are the villains from the previous series. Dai-Shocker was then destroyed, but the last remnants of Dai-Shocker formed the Super Shocker (スーパーショッカー), and destroyed by the riders yet again.

As always, please read and review the story.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second episode. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Again, thanks for Ramia K for editing.

The name of asian people (Japanese included) are in eastern order.

I like to reminds you that I don't own the Kamen Rider series, those are belongs to Toei and Ishimori Production.

_Update (31/5/2015): This chapter has been updated to fixes grammar errors._

* * *

Episode 2

Upon their arrival in the next world, Natsumi and Kiva-la found themselves in Shinjuku.

Natsumi looks around. "You know...this reminds me of home."

"I agree." Replied Kiva-la. "It's nice to be somewhere familiar! You can only appear in the middle of a jungle so many times before it gets annoying."

Down the street, a loud, gravelly voice was shouting at someone.

"You thieves!"

Looking in the direction the frustrated cry came from, the intrepid duo found out it was coming from a bike shop. A Kivat-bat was chasing after two men who were running away with some of the shop's wares.

The two watched the spectacle, before looking at each other. This definitely merited investigation.

Upon approaching, though, it became obvious it wasn't a Kivat-bat. "That's a Motorbat!" Whispered Kiva-la. They were within earshot of his wheel-like ears, which heard her gawking at him. He whipped around, his big red compound eyes glaring like headlights. "Yes, I am! Do you have a problem with that!?"

Taking a moment to compose himself, the Motorbat let out a deep sigh. "I apologize- it's been a bit of a rough day, as you probably saw. Are you new around here? I'm pretty sure I'd remember a lady with a Kivat-bat."

"Yes, we are." Stated Natsumi. "Is your shop always stolen from?"

"No- I'm merely the latest in a string of bike shop robberies that have been happening. Enough talk about that, though! I have an extraordinary bike..."

"A bike?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes, a bike. One I built for someone with a Kivat-bat as a partner." Motorbat does a sharp 180 and swoops into his shop. "Now follow me, young ones!"

Natsumi and Kiva-la trade glances, wondering what exactly it could be. They both knew multiple people that used Kivat-bats- at least 4 or 5 in between the two of them. Whatever it was, Motorbat seemed pretty proud of it.

* * *

Once inside the shop, Natsumi and Kiva-la were surprised at the sheer amout of motorcycles. There were cup bikes, sports bikes, choppers, dirt bikes and even sidecars.

"Aren't you coming?" Yelled Motorbat from a room in the back.

Upon regrouping with him, the pair saw a bike that was covered by a cloth. Natsumi was certain that this is the bike Motorbat mentioned, and to make sure of it she asks the shop owner. "Is this the bike you were talking about?"

"Indeed! This is the one." He turns around and moves toward the bike. "And this is the second bike that I built for that person."

"A second bike?" Natsumi pursed her lips. This must have been meant for Wataru- Kamen Rider Kiva, partner with Kivat-bat the 3rd. She had met him years ago under less pleasant circumstances; his declaration that Decade had no story irked her somewhat. She definitely had a few choice words for him. "Was this meant for Kiva?"

Upon hearing that, Motorbat turns back and looks at Natsumi. "Yes, Kiva. But that's just his name when he's under the armor of Kivat. I don't know his real name."

"Can you tell where he was?"

Motorbat seems sorrowful when he answers. "Sadly, he and his partner went missing shortly after the Great Demon War that happened 6 years ago, and I haven't seen him since."

"The Great Demon War?" Kiva-la asked incredulously. "Sounds like a bunch of nonsense! If it was so great, I would have heard about it!" She huffs.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard about it. It was a pretty isolated conflict. 4 years ago, a secret war happened in the pacific ocean between the evil demons (the Apocrypha), the good demons (the Numadae) and the humans. The Apocrypha were so powerful that the Numadae were almost defeated, until Kiva appeared and turned the tables."

"But...why was Kiva there? You said it was pretty isolated." Asked Natsumi.

"If I remember correctly, Kiva was trying to improve relations between the Numadae and Fangire." He gazes at the bike. "During the war, I was saved by him and, as thanks, I built a bike for him. Problem is, I don't know how to reach him."

"I see." Said Natsumi.

A violent, yet short earthquake shook the shop, making her lose her footing. "What!?"

Getting an uneasy feeling about it, Natsumi left to investigate, Kiva-la following. Motorbat trailed behind at a safe distance.

* * *

Upon exiting Motorbat's shop, Natsumi found the street had been devastated by the brief, yet powerful tremor. Multiple buildings had been reduced to rubble, and the street was torn up.

In the middle of the destruction stood a lone figure. "Why is it that bad guys have to be so dramatic? Can't they be a little formal for once?" Complained Kiva-la.

The monster was covered in the stained-glass pattern typical of all Fangire; it's wings stuck out from it's shoulders; what parts of the body weren't stained glass were colored crimson, and it's head was that of a bat. Long claws protruded from each of it's fingertips.

"Kiva-la! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!"

"Right!" Kiva-la swooped in, kissing Natsumi on the forehead before landing in her outstretched hand. "Henshin!"

A bloom of hearts erupted around Natsumi as she was enveloped in energy, producing the armor of Kamen Rider Kiva-la. She unsheathed her rapier, staring down the Bat Fangire.

"Eh?! She kind of looks like Kiva!" Exclaimed Motorbat, who was watching from above. Squinting as he looked at the Bat Fangire, Motorbat let out a gasp. "That's him! That's the guy who instigated the Great Demon War in the first place!"

"Wait, what?" Said the surprised Natsumi, who then looked back at her foe. An overwhelming malicious energy that was brimming with hatred washed over her- and it was emanating from the Bat Fangire! It walked closer, popping it's neck and flexing it's wings in anticipation.

"Something tells me this guy doesn't like humans- or living things in general," noted Kiva-la.

"Well, that's why we're here- so let's do something about it and see if we can fix his attitude!"

Kiva-la just groaned. Natsumi needed to work on her one-liners.

Natsumi charged towards the Bat Fangire, jumping and slashing downward at it, but...

...the Bat Fangire caught her blade with it's hand, holding the weight of Natsumi briefly before punching her in the gut and sending her flying. Digging her heels and rapier into the ground to slow herself down, Natsumi grit her teeth as sparks were kicked up on the pavement.

As she readied herself for another attack, the Bat Fangire flew towards her, fist ready to hit her again.

The missed attack splintered the already severely damaged road even further, part of it giving way and exposing the sewers beneath the street.

"Yecch! That really reeks! Hurry up so we can go somewhere else, Natsumi-chan!"

"Of all the times to spoiled, it has to be right now!?"

Landing, Natsumi charged straight onwards, but her attack was blocked by the Fangire with its left arm.

It then pushes Natsumi away with its impossible strength, and she springs backward. Her rapier began to crack, and it spread before completely shattering. Inside the mask, Natsumi's eyes widened upon seeing this. Discarding the broken weapon, Natsumi just took a ready stance and hoped she could counter whatever was thrown at her next- like another punch, for instance. The Fangire hadn't been too creative with it's tactics so far.

"Okay, now he's just showing off!" Shouted Kiva-la. "Hey, meathead- if you like being so showy, why don't you try this on for size, huh!?"

Natsumi looks down at Kiva-la. "Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Just watch!" Kiva-la closed her eyes, concentrating. At the same time, the Bat Fangire begins to charge towards Natsumi and raised its right fist, ready to land a blow on her.

Looking up again, Natsumi readied herself again, widening her stance and raising her right leg to block. However, just a moment before the two clashed, Kiva-la quickly opened her eyes, letting out a sharp whistle.

Natsumi's right leg becomes consumed in the ensuing chains, and when they broke, it revealed something on the right leg.

It was the Hell's Gate.

As the two clashed, the clash was so strong that it created a shockwave that threw some of the rubble off the ground. When it stopped, everything was dead silent. Then, a loud splitting noise was heard.

It was coming from the Bat Fangire's right arm.

Backing away as fractures began showing up all over it from being hit with the Hell's Gate, the Bat Fangire yelled in pain while holding it's now useless right arm.

Meanwhile, Natsumi was looking at the Hell's Gate that was on her right leg with pleasant surprise. "Is this…?"

"I got really, angry, and then...it just happened." Kiva-la sheepishly grinned.

Natsumi was rather shocked. "Why'd it take this long to develop!?"

"N-never mind that! Let's finish this jerk!" Shouted Kiva-la enthusiastically, trying to change the subject.

"Right!"

Kiva-la let out another sharp whistle, this one in a higher pitch than before.

The sky darkened, a full moon being revealed by the clouds. At the same time, the Hell's Gate itself opened, revealing the blue part inside the wing cover.

Witnessing this, Motorbat (who was watching from a safe distance) noted the similarity to Kiva. "Hell's Gate opened!"

The Bat Fangire stumbled backwards in fear.

Natsumi then leaped using the power of the Hell's Gate, briefly being backlit by the moon. The eyes of her helmet glowed, as did Kiva-la's eyes. Extending her right leg, Natsumi began the descent downwards before colliding with her target and hitting it in the face, knocking it to the ground.

As the attack hit its target, the impact was so powerful that it created a crater in the shape of Kiva-la's insignia on the ground. It was like Kiva's, but in the place of the crescent moon was a heart.

Natsumi rebounded of it and landed behind it, standing up as the Hell's Gate sealed again.

The Bat Fangire exploded, shattering like glass and releasing it's soul. Kiva-la instantly left the belt, causing Natsumi's transformation to cancel. Snapping it out of the air, Kiva-la ate it, then retched. "Yuck! How does Castle Dran stand that stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why your older brother lets it eat them instead."

Motorbat swooped inside his shop, a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Leaving already?" Asked Motorbat.

"We have to go. We would stay longer, but..." Natsumi trailed off.

"Well, before that- take this with you!" Motorbat tosses a key towards Natsumi, which she catches and examines.

"A key?" Asked the confused Kiva-la.

"Not just any key, but the key of the bike that I showed to you earlier. Now it's yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes."

Natsumi headed to the back of the shop, where the still-covered bike rested. She threw the cover off and gasped.

Two fins protruded from the rear of the bike; with two small head-lights with one large, yellow, heart-shaped head-light on the front fairing. The bike mainly was dominated by a pearl white, with some gold and blue added into the mix.

"I call it Eclisper." Said Motorbat who is behind Natsumi.

"You did all of this?" She asked, rather bewildered.

Motorbat simply nods.

* * *

On the road, Natsumi is riding her newly acquired bike with Kiva-la hiding behind the wind shield of the front fairing.

"You know, Kiva-la, there's something I must ask you about."

"What is it?" Kiva-la replied, knowing full well what Natsumi was about to ask.

"How come you hadn't used the Hell's Gate before?"

Suddenly, Kiva-la became a bit flustered. "W-well, you know! I was just, um, waiting for the right moment!"

Natsumi was not convinced. "Oh really now? It seemed a lot more like that was the first time you'd opened it."

Figuring that lying is not a option, Kiva-la gives up and tells the truth. "Alright, alright! You got me- I only just now developed it."

"That's what I thought. And how old are you again?"

"Oh, well, you know..."

As the two was talked, they rode into the sunset while riding the bike.

* * *

That's concluded the second episode of _Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Rider Under the Moonlight_.

As always, here's some keywords:

**Motorbat**

The Motorbats (モーターバット) are the sub-species of the Kivat-bat. They are known for building bikes with excellent quality and some magical features. The Motorbat featured in this story is the owner of a bike shop.

**Bat Fangire**

The Bat Fangire (バットファンガイア) is the bat-based Fangire who was once a wielder of Kiva armor. He is from the Beast Class of the Fangire subclass. His strength and power are equals to that of Kiva's Emperor Form and Dark Kiva's.

**Kamen Rider Kiva**

Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ) is a vampire-based Kamen Rider who is against the Fangires. In this story, a Kiva appeared and stopped the Great Demon War but went missing after that along with his partnet Kivat. Although there are many Kivats and wielders (Natsumi and Kiva-la are one of them), the identity of this Kiva, along with the Kivat's, are unknown.

**Great Demon War**

The Great Demon War (魔族大戦争) is the secret war that happened on the pacific ocean 6 years prior to this story. There are two fraction of demons: Apocrypha and Numadae. Apocrypha hates humans and treat them as the slaves, while Numadae protects humans and only wanted peace. The war happened because of Bat Fangire's smart, yet dirty tactics.

**Hell's Gate**

The Hell's Gate (ヘルズゲート) is a special armament that is either permanently placed or temporary matelized on Kiva's right leg. It is made of Lucifer Metal that is very light, yet it's unbelievably strong. When opened, it's kick has an impact to 30,000 kg, enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings on any surface upon contact. Even if not opened, the closed Hell's Gate's kick power is still higher at 14,000 kg.

**Machine Eclisper**

The Machine Eclisper (マシン エクリスパー) is a customized dirt bike made by Motorbat. It was originally made for Kiva, but was left in the shop when Kiva wents missing. It was later given to Natsumi after the battle against Bat Fangire.

As always, please read and review the story.


End file.
